This invention relates to an amusement device. More particularly, this invention relates to a free wheeling toy vehicle and a trackway cooperating to impart rapid and exciting movement to the vehicle as it moves along the trackway.
Toy vehicle and trackway devices for children are popular. These amusement devices must attract and capture the interest of the child and maintain that interest for a reasonable period of time of play. In addition, the amusement devices must by entertaining for, and operable by, children of different age levels.